The Real Pandora
by the.random.obsessor
Summary: What would happen if Pandora wasn't sent to earth as a curse, but as a blessing? How would Proemetheus react if his mortals were destroyed? If pandora wasn't the one who opened the box? sorry, i'm not too great at summaries.
1. Pandora's Lonliness

Disclamer: don't know if I need one, but I don't own Pandora, any of the characters, or any of the myths referenced to here.

**The Real Pandora**

Ch 1: Pandora's Loneliness

Pandora walked amongst the trees, barely distinguishable from her surrounding creations. Where her feet left imprints in the springy moist ground, greenery sprouted up. Her forest-dwelling inventions dared not approach her, for she was one who could change this world.

Sighing, the earthly goddess settled herself down on a fallen log, assessing her surroundings. Those creatures concealing themselves behind the leafy foliage, they did not interest her any longer. They were too docile or frightened to come out, to let her gain a sense of familiarity with them. Veiled inside some innermost part of her heart, she knew what it was she longed for. What she wished for more than anything else, was a companion. The only other beings with which communication was possible were the other gods and goddesses. But, those gods up in their sky castles thought her contemptible, not worthy of their respect. They did not let themselves visit the earth she created, for fear of meeting her. Yes, that was what they were, fearful. Those power-wielding gods in their homes of splendor, they were troubled that she might be more powerful than them. Although Pandora was no boaster, she knew that indeed, her power surpassed theirs.

_A companion…_ Caressing the rotting bark of the log, she pondered. _I will model them after the likeness of gods and goddesses, so that they may look similar to me. All these mute creatures I have created so far bear only a slight resemblance. These new creatures must be worthy of this world...unflinchingly curious._

Around Pandora, the foliage was suddenly a flutter and flurry with wings and claws and hooves. She stood, her face exultant, her emotion so obvious that none of the animals missed it. Her goal stood before here; to create a race of mortals worthy of her friendship, which she longed to portion off to a people who could become a central part of her. However, what if her plan backfired? If her goal was never reached? What if she stayed alone? Shaking herself of this onslaught of negativity, she made her way to her quarters, where she lived away from all else.

Brilliantly toned petals and grasses swayed in a gently breeze; just enough to be refreshingly cool, but not enough to wreak havoc of the spread of papers and writing tools. At the center knelt Pandora, inking onto sheets her ideas. She worked diligently throughout the day as the sun traveled across the sky.

As the last rays of light came shining through the grasses, she knew she would have to stop or risk an error in the darkness. That would not suffice, especially as she had almost refined her pattern to its finest. The Earth Goddess suddenly slumped down; she had been ignoring just how exhausted she was. It had been so long since she had created something so complex; she had forgotten how draining it was on her. Reluctantly, she pulled herself back up and shuffled her papers into a stack. Grabbing her ink and pen, she cradled all of her belongings in her arms and staggered wearily towards where the field met the trees.

As she approached, she sighed with relief as her sleeping quarters, a lean-to covered with vines, came into view. She knew her residence was nothing like the vast castles of other gods and goddesses, but it suited her. Most of her time was spent walking amongst her creations at any rate. Setting down her supplies with care just outside the door, Pandora pulled back the vines and entered. It was sparsely furnished, true, but everything had an earthlike beauty to it that dulled any magnificence contained in gold and jewels. A pallet on the floor served as a bed, and there was a basin filled with clear water and a small wooden chest that contained a few personal objects, and garments.

Pandora collapsed onto the pallet and let the rejuvenating emptiness of sleep come.

The next morning, as the sun's pinkish glow rose over the horizon, Pandora was already concocting her new creations. She shaped her mortals out of clay and mud, and then sprinkled water from a nearby hot spring over their bodies. Feeling wiped out, she napped against a willow tree, her hair mingling with its branches, her face blending into the bark. When she awoke, she was surprised to see eyes peeking and staring through the vines at her.

"You may come forward, there is nothing to fear here," Pandora invited them laughingly. Her mortals were already awake, awake and alive. The first to approach the earthly goddess had black hair down to her elbows, and brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Bringing her hands out from behind her back, she held out a small black box.

Pandora inhaled sharply. Where could they have gotten this from, she had never set eyes upon it before. The woman gestured with the box, obviously meaning for her to take it. She held it in her hands. It was smooth, like metal, but had a grain to it like wood.

"It is yours. It came with us from our creation, therefore it belongs to our creator," an old hag whispered.

"I have never seen anything like this before. It is heavy, yet so small. I am certain there is an object inside of it, yet is seems empty. How is that?"

Once again the hag's voice crackled, "It is yours. It is the result of our creation. However, it would be folly to open it, for sealed inside that box is the evils we may do, the problems we may face."

**Well, heres my first fanfic. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please, please, PLEASE R&R. I hardly expect this to be perfect, or good, so constructive criticism is absolutely wonderful! This story started out with an English paper. This is most of the paper, and then im going to continue the story like I wanted to. Also, please point out any grammar mistakes, I don't really trust word.**

**for fun:**

**Friend: Hannah, why do you have a match? concerned**

**Me: ha ha! evil laughAll will bow down before the evil pencil!**

**Friend: ….that's a match Hannah.**

**Me: Point?**

**Friend: no ones going to feel threatened by you.**

**Me: stop, you're ruining my glorious moment.**

**Friend: you were having one?**

**So anyways, r&r, and just read it cuz ill just be glad for that. Hope ya liked it! ill try to update quickly, but i started high school this year and we get a ton of homework, so im not promising anything. definately within a month, maybe in a week?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora chapter 2

Prometheus pulled back the velvet drape and gazed down upon the earth, where Pandora and her creations were going about their odd daily routines. How he wished it could be him down here, with his mortals. But as Zeus had not seen fit to let his mortals live, they had been wiped out and he, the clever titan, had been banished back to Mount Olympus. And now Pandora, the goddess that came from the earth, was using those lands to house her own mortals.

"Where am I?" Prometheus wondered aloud. Surrounded by dirt walls, it was black as midnight, yet why was he then able to see his hand in front of his face? As he began to turn his head in a panic, a glimpse of yellow caught his eye.

"Who's there? Who would dare call me out here?" Prometheus failed at his attempt to regain his cocky attitude, instead, his voice quavered. 'Is this fear?'

Again, a flutter of color. Prometheus could tell that even though he was so close to seeing the wearer, he never would. However, instinct took ever, as he reached out, daring to wish he could find the phantom figure. His hand clenched shut, with nothing but air in his grasp.

"Do not be a fool." The voice was dark, and void of emotion.

"Who are you!" he meant to demand, but instead, all that came out was a timid "Who..?"

"Yes, this is fear," the being responded, as if he could sense Prometheus's thoughts, "It is a new emotion, eh? For you?" The last part was said mockingly, the unknown person toyed with what it knew would make Prometheus tick. Again the resonating voice boomed bemusedly, "I have a surprise. Allow me to show you."

A gust of wind pulled Prometheus's brown locks forward. All the air rushed past him, in from the surrounding walls, to a core somewhere a few feet in front of him. Instantaneously, a ball of light exploded, blinding the titan. Light flowed everywhere, chasing the shadows out from the walls, an orb hung at the center of the light, an orb bearing an uncanny resemblance to…earth. His earth.

"Zeus," Prometheus accused, his hatred for the man causing his tone to darken.

Out from behind of the gently floating orb, he stepped gracefully. Zeus stood in from of Prometheus; he stood in front of Prometheus clad in black, a black that contrasted neatly with his snow-white hair.

Taking a menacing step towards Prometheus, he spoke, his voice similar to the thunder he was god of.

"Ï gave your humans a second chance, Prometheus, I gave you a second chance. And now, Prometheus, your humans, your mortals, are warring against each other. You see it, don't you, Prometheus?" Then after a pause, the thunder god emphasized, "Prometheus, you have failed."

With that, the sphere representing earth dropped with a crash, spreading sharp, sparkling pieces of glass. The orb dropped before the clever titan could react, before he could open his mouth and persuade Zeus.

With the shattering of the orb, the lives of Prometheus's humans also shattered.

"She has taught them well," Zeus commented, coming to stand by Prometheus, as his own gaze drifted downwards.

"I could have taught them better," muttered Prometheus, unable to keep the anger and resentment from seeping into his voice.

"I gave you your chance, you failed me," reminded Zeus, as he was fond of doing. "She is succeeding."

Prometheus, enraged, made as though to attack Zeus. Pulling back quickly, he thought better of it. After all, exile wasn't the worst punishment Zeus could conjure up…

After giving a look of utmost loathing, Prometheus turned on his heel and stalked out of the bright room, slowing his pace to a lazy gait, he made his way down the hallway. As he neared an oaken door, carved with an intricate network of ivy, he heard voices. From the nature of the argument, it seemed as though Aphrodite's daily vigil had been interrupted.

Pushing the heavy door open tentatively, he was met with a blast o shouting. Stepping into the spacey chambers, he saw Aphrodite and Hercules in the middle of a heated disagreement. Prometheus however was not seen by them. Either they were too enthralled in their own argument to notice his entrance, or his presence annoyed them and, therefore, they chose not to acknowledge him. The latter was the more probable, for the exiled titan was not very popular with the other gods and goddesses. Prometheus sighed heavily as he attempted to make sense of the bickering.

It appeared that Hercules had, in the middle of the night, stumbled into Aphrodite's bedchambers, mistaking them for his own. He had then promptly fallen asleep on the bed. In the morning, Aphrodite had awakened to find herself in bed next to nonvoter than Zeus's son. She had then shrieked quite ear splittingly, as any sane goddess would when finding that she had been asleep next to the rough and unpredictable Hercules. This call from sleep had done nothing to alleviate the warrior's mood. And from his disheveled appearance, it appeared the warrior was…

"Still drunk," muttered a hoarse voice issuing from somewhere behind him. Spinning around, he saw an old crone by the door, whom he recognized immediately as Aphrodite's mother-figure. Prometheus had been too engaged in the argument to notice her. As she watched the young people fight animatedly, she chuckled bemusedly. For all the faults Aphrodite found in Hercules, she knew that the woman cared for him deeply. And, for all Hercules was attempting to make it appear a mistake of the darkness and his drunkenness, she knew that a part of him had told him to stumble and crawl into Aphrodite's bed.


End file.
